


I'm still mad

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: “Over – overreacting? Dad, things are serious!” Kurt shouted, pointing on the table, where the pile of cards was lying. Blaine chuckled a little, thinking about long-forgotten lesson his brother gave to Glee club back in high school. Yeah, pointing is really important. “I- I want a divorce. I demand it! I’m going to call my lawyer.” Kurt said on his way to the bedroom.





	I'm still mad

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I didn't posted it here, omg. Hope you're gonna like it ;)

“That’s it. It’s over. _We_ are over.” Kurt said, standing up from the couch. “Seriously, I’m done with you, Blaine.” He moved closer to the window and looked at familiar views. Blaine remained on the couch, small smile playing on his lips. He said nothing, not that Kurt gave him any chance.

“We are married, Blaine. You are my husband. And I really don’t understand why you did what you did! How could you? We made a deal and you broke it!”

“Well, I’ve never said ‘yes’ to this deal…” Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

“Yes, yes you _did_! You agreed to this when you married me! I trusted you,  Blaine! I trusted you and now you failed me!” Tears started to show up in Kurt’s up. Blaine looked at him, shock and amusement mixed on his face.

“Don’t you think you are little overreacting?” Burt said from his chair near to the fireplace. Carole was sitting next to him, her face mirrored Blaine’s.

“Over – overreacting? Dad, things are serious!” Kurt shouted, pointing on the table, where the pile of cards was lying. Blaine chuckled a little, thinking about long-forgotten lesson his brother gave to Glee club back in high school. Yeah, pointing is really important. “I- I want a divorce. I demand it! I’m going to call my lawyer.” Kurt said on his way to the bedroom.

Blaine started to laugh as soon as Kurt closed the doors. He knew his husband, he really did,  after all this time they’ve been together it was inevitable.  And sometimes, life with Kurt was so hilarious that Blaine could only laugh.

“Oh, boy, you are so screwed” Burt was laughing, too. “Go after him and make it up!” Carole added.

 

***

“Knock knock?” Blaine said, opening the doors to their bedroom. Kurt was lying on their bed, smiling to himself.

“I refuse to talk to you, my ex-husband” he responded. Blaine ignored him, lowered himself that he could place a soft kiss on Kurt’s forehead.

“I’m not here to talk, you know” Blaine started to kissing on this very sensitive place on Kurt’s neck, his hand playing with Kurt’s buttons.  “But if you want, I’m more than open to conversation.”

Kurt moaned in respond, already working on Blaine’s shirt.

“I’m still mad at you” he whispered into his husband’s ear. His fingers were wandering on Blaine’s bare chest, while Blaine unzipped his pants. “But I agree, we can talk about this la-ah!-ter.”

“Later? Nah, I think now is the best time to talk. You know, body language and all that jazz…” Blaine said, stroking Kurt’s nipple and kissing him more and more south, till he reached waistband of Kurt’s boxers. He take off the rest of their clothes and placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s inner thigh.

“I’m… still… mad…” Kurt managed to say between heavy breaths. Blaine just laughed, closing his mouth around Kurt’s very hard and already wet dick.

Soon, they both were sweaty and panting. And they were loud.

“Kurt, sweetie, your parents are in living room. You must be quiet if you want me to continue.”

“I’ll try, but – ohsweetjesusandhismum – I don’t know if I can…” Blaine made it really hard to Kurt stayed quite, his fingers was making wonders. He had already two inside of Kurt, waiting for Kurt to start beg. Oh, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Blaine, honey, _please_ ” Kurt moaned, arching his back to get better angle. He was more than ready to fuck himself on Blaine’s fingers.

“Shhh, I’ve got you” Blaine whispered and added third fingers. Kurt suppressed another moan, he really didn’t need his father walk in on them. Again.

“ _Blaaaaine_ ”

“Someone’s very impatient tonight”  Kurt frowned at the loss of his husband’s fingers, but he didn’t have time to mourning at the emptiness, because right then Blaine pushed himself inside Kurt.  He gave him a few second to get used and then started rhythmically thrust back and forth. It didn’t take a lot of time to Kurt become a hot mess underneath him. Blaine loved that he was the only one who could do this to always so put-together Kurt. 

“Fuck, Kurt, how can you be still so tight?” Blaine gasped, thrusting even harder. Kurt wasn’t able to respond, because, seriously, thinking about anything while being fucked by Blaine  was not on his list-to-do-now.  All he could do was moan even louder – at this point, he didn’t care about his father next room. Damn, he wouldn’t even care if they were now in the middle of the Central Park, surrounded by thousands of people. All was mattered was Blaine and what he was doing to Kurt. And oh god, was he doing good.

“Blaine… I-I’m so…” but he had no chance to say something more because Blaine turned him around and now Kurt was on his four and Blaine pushed inside him with new power, reaching excellent angle, touching his prostate every-freaking-time and it was just too much for him and he was coming so fucking hard. Harder than he remember he ever did. After few more thrust, Blaine joined him, coming deep inside his husband. He collapsed on Kurt’s backs, breathing heavily.

“Wow… that was… wow” Kurt said, coming back from his high. Blaine only hummed in response. He sucked his husband’s neck, marking him.  Kurt laughed and pushed him away.

“But seriously, I’m still mad. How could you give me fucking +4 card, Blaine?”

“Oh, honey, it’s just a stupid game…” Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist.

“I know, but I was on my way to win and you knew it and you just had to do this, right?” Kurt put his head on Blaine’s chest, stroking lightly his chest’s hair. “And I don’t like to lose” he added under his breath.

“You know, if I knew it give me such amazing sex, I’d did it sooner.”

Kurt looked at him with wild expression in his eyes.

“You bastard!” he yelled, using pillow to wipe off that stupid smile from Blaine’s face.

“You love me.”

“Asshole.”

“And I’m certainly sure you love my asshole.”

“God, Blaine, you just can’t saying things like that!”

Blaine said nothing, already attacking Kurt’s lips, fingers yet again wandered over his lover’s body.

“I’ll never play UNO with you guys ever again” was the last coherent sentence Kurt said that night. 


End file.
